


Assumptions

by chemomantic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemomantic/pseuds/chemomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thought too many things about Frank, yet at the same time, not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

Gerard thought that Frank kid was an idiot for being underage at a bar just to watch their show. Not to mention he had to stand on a stool.

Gerard thought Frank was a total dweeb when Frank went on and on about his comic and record collection... but thought it was pretty cool, too.

Gerard thought Frank was crazy when he said he'd drop out of college to be in their shitty band at the age of nineteen.. but also kinda glad.

Gerard thought Frank was pretty funny looking with his spiky hair and the way he rolled around with his guitar.

Gerard thought Frank was pretty dumb, firstly because the scorpion on his neck was too high up and noticeable, and also because it only had five legs... not six.

Gerard thought Frank was pretty cute when he giggled in interviews and chewed on his lip when he looked at Gerard... not that he noticed.

Gerard thought Frank was amazing, the way he bled, sweat, and breathed for their band.

Gerard thought Frank was beautiful, the way his eyes fluttered shut after a long night and the way the thin cotton sheets outlined his small frame.

Gerard thought Frank was broken, the night he broke the news of his sudden marriage.

Gerard thought Frank was happy, the way he looked at Jamia, but he pretended not to notice the long glances cast his way.

Gerard thought Frank was forever, the way he smiled at him.

Gerard thought Frank would understand, the night he told him that the band was over.

Gerard thought Frank was fixed now, and pretended all those blog posts of Frank's didn't exist.

Gerard thought Frank loved him, even after Gerard shot him down again and again.

Gerard thought Frank would be okay.

Gerard thought.

Gerard didn't know.


End file.
